


Ennui (Mille parole di noia)

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Quiet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “A volte sono così noiose, povere bambine. Non me ne importa poi molto dei loro compiti in classe, dei loro sbalzi d’umore e di che cosa mangeranno colazione. A me piace vederle struggersi. E nessuno sa farlo come loro.”





	Ennui (Mille parole di noia)

**Ennui  
(Mille parole di noia)**

  
  
  


(per Atlantis Lux)

Capiamoci. Non è che non mi diverta stare qui. Non è che non provi diletto nel vedere le ragazze agitarsi, porsi domande e guardarmi con odio e sospetto. Sono questi i piccoli dettagli che rendono un’esistenza millenaria estremamente gradevole. È che per una volta nella vita, e davvero ne basterebbe solo una, mi piacerebbe che qualcuna di loro puntasse il suo delicato dito di fanciulla contro di me e gridasse ‘Ho capito chi sei, Nagi!’.   
Invece, ahimè, questo non succede mai. E io me ne resto qui, appollaiato su questo ramo a godermi lo spettacolo. Quando uno spettacolo c’è.   
A volte sono così noiose, povere bambine. Non me ne importa poi molto dei loro compiti in classe, dei loro sbalzi d’umore e di che cosa mangeranno colazione. A me piace vederle _struggersi_. E nessuno sa farlo come loro. Prendiamo quella testa matta, per esempio. Quella con i capelli rossi e quel corpo da infarto, quella che pretende di far credere ai suoi studenti di avere diciassette anni. È una tipa in gamba, per carità. Ma quanto mi annoia la sua facciata ribelle e ridanciana. _Fammi vedere come soffri, Midori. Tanto perché il pubblico in sala non si addormenti._ È lucida, quella tizia. È razionale. Anche se gioca a fare la pazza. Ma c’è un modo per straziarla? Sì, sì. Certo che c’è; non sarebbe qui, altrimenti.   
Cambiamo prospettiva. Eccomi qui, sul tetto del Fuka, come un uccello che sta per spiccare il volo. Oh, oh. E come mi diverte la grande dura del gruppo. Quante arie si dà, accidenti a lei… Guarda tutti in cagnesco, anche me. Ok, _tutte loro_ mi guardano in cagnesco. Ma lei in modo particolare. Plateale, bellissima. Sembra essersi specializzata nelle pose da rivista. Sì, eccola laggiù. Cielo rosso sullo sfondo. Tuta attillata addosso. E la sua moto a farle da sostegno. Sarebbe da fotografare. Oh, sì. Da immortalare per sempre. Prima che la verità salti fuori. Prima che la grande Natsuki si metta a piangere ripensando alla sua mammina. Mamma, mammina, perché sei stata cattiva con me?   
Noia, noia. Quanto ci metterà Natsuki prima di chiudersi di nuovo nella sala del consiglio a prendere il tè con la bella psicopatica? Sono davvero tanto carine. Natsuki che fa finta di non capire e la pazza aristocratica che si strugge per lei osservandola di nascosto quando dorme, quando rimugina, quando… C’è un momento in cui Shizuru non la osservi? No, non c’è. E spero davvero che non si rivolga mai a un bravo psichiatra. Perché lei sì, lei è divertente. Ma ora non è nei paraggi. C’è l’altra. La bionda isterica. E la sua amica quattrocchi. No, loro non sono divertenti. Vanno ancora ripulite da troppi strati di perbenismo.   
Sbadiglio di nuovo. Ancor meno mi interessa la ragazzina innamorata. Lei è _davvero noiosa._ Ancora di più ora che è ridotta in quello stato larvale. Povero tesoro. Magari in un altro tempo e in un altro spazio, tu e il tuo fidanzatino defunto potrete essere felici e contenti. Spero solo di non dover assistere.   
Cambiamo zona di nuovo? Adoro questo posto. Il suo piccolo regno. Lei non si vede in giro. Meglio così. Odio le sue prediche.   
Oh, oh. Cosa abbiamo all’orizzonte? Sorella, non ci si comporta così. Ha dimenticato i suoi voti? Spostiamo lo sguardo. Non sta bene sbirciare. Lei. Lei mi piace. Mi piace quella vena di sadismo. Mi piace il modo in cui sogghigna e il suo sguardo feroce. Mi piace. La vedrei bene nella mia personale galleria degli orrori. Anche se non sarà mai all’altezza del piccolo animale che proprio ora si sta ingozzando nella cucina della futura principessa.   
Non c’è niente da fare. Se lo porta nel sangue. Può fare tenerezza a un primo sguardo. Ma Mikoto a me fa solo venire i brividi. Una sensazione che trovo piuttosto gradevole. Ma la principessa non se ne accorge…  
Qualcuno potrebbe bacchettarmi sulle dita per questa mia predilezione. Potrebbe dirmi che non è ancora stato deciso. Che ad arrivare fino in fondo potrebbe non essere lei. Ma nessuno si azzarda. Mai, quasi troppo perfetta per essere vera. C’è qualcosa di storto in te, Mai? Dimmelo tu perché io non riesco a vederlo. Mostrami quel po’ di egoismo. Mostrami quel po’ di insicurezza. Mostrami i tuoi dubbi e le tue paure. Che voglia di farti male, Mai…  
“Lascia stare le mie bambole, Nagi.”   
Ecco qui. Lei ci riesce davvero. Lei tocca le corde giuste. Con lei la noia svanisce. E mi guarda imbronciata, le unghie piantate sui braccioli della sua sedia a rotelle. Bambina capricciosa. Le piace quanto piace a me vedere agitarsi le Principesse. Le piace rivestire il ruolo di custode. Giochiamo, Mashiro? Giochiamo insieme, _my hime_ , unica _hime_ , eterna _hime_.  
Ho voglia di farla ballare, di sollevarla su quelle gambe inutili e di farla vorticare fino a farle perdere i sensi. Al prossimo giro, Mashiro? Quando non sarai più saggia e silenziosa…  
“Ma sai che hai degli occhi proprio belli?”   
Lei stringe le labbra e la sua espressione non muta. Aspetto un ‘fuori da casa mia’ che non arriva. Invece le ruote della sua sedia la portano fino alla finestra.   
“Su chi vuoi scommettere, Nagi?” mi chiede anche se la risposta la conosce già. E per una volta siamo davvero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.   
“Lo sai benissimo. Sulla tua favorita.”   
Chissà cosa le passa per la testa. Chissà se spera davvero di poter sconfiggere la propria nemesi grazie alla prescelta. Io non ci credo. Andrà come sempre. Questo è un mondo in cui sono i cattivi ragazzi a vincere. _Ma se così non fosse…_  
Mi avvicino e le schiocco un bacio sulla cima della testa. “Non punterai su qualcun altro, vero, Mashiro?” le chiedo, ma lei non mi risponde. Continua a guardare le sue aiuole fiorite sognando un trionfo improbabile sul Signore d’Ossidiana.   
_Ma se così non fosse…  
_ Piccola, tenera illusa. Lui otterrà anche stavolta ciò che desidera.   
Ma se così non fosse allora la mia noia potrebbe svanire in un battito di ciglia. _Puf!_


End file.
